Mikayla R Granz (Fairy Tail)
by MikaylaRGranz
Summary: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Mikayla Granz. Well that's me, this is my story. I have a real father named Ryuken Granz and a real mother named Stephanie Granz. A foster mother named Queen Layla, Queen Layla is a dragon, but I'll get into that later. I have a twin brother name Mykel Granz.  
My tale begins when I was little. As a young girl along with my brother Mykel, I got to watch my parents get murdered my a monster; a demon, wondering alone I found a place to call my own: Fairy Tail, but unfortunately I didn't stay. Mykel didn't know I wasn't coming back. Instead I was found by a beautiful dragon with so many colors; queen Layla, she taught me all kinds of magic, along with another girl named Lexie Dragneel. We became known as Dragon Slayers. We also learned that my parents, well my real mom was originally a Dragneel child, which made Lexie my cousin. Although she was taller than me she is younger than me. I'm pretty short compared to her, standing at 4'11 and she is 5'7.  
Igneel; the fire king dragon, also raised a Dragneel, name Natsu. I didn't get to meet him for years though. Igneel would train us when Natsu was busy doing whatever Igneel told him to do. As well as other dragons like: Metalicana, Wiesslogia, Grandeenay, and Skiadrum; there was also lightning and poison training we had to do. I guess the other dragons also had kids, but I didn't meet them till later too. Then suddenly on July 7th, X777 the dragons disappeared, and Lexie and I ended up getting separated.  
Suddenly one day I found an egg it was really big, at first I thought I shouldn't take it but I did anyway. When it hatched out popped this cute little kitty, I named her Nalu, she had angel wings and purple colored fur, and she also learned how to talk.  
I was still young when I joined my guild; Sabertooth. The master that let me into the guild was kind and put my guild mark on my forearm. Later he was murdered, we got a new master and he was evil; obsessed with strength.  
On the bright side a fellow guild mate I could relate to was Lexie; yup she was in my guild too. She also had an Exceed named Sho, he was Amethyst colored. Sho and Nalu always got along well, but soon was joined by two other Exceeds. Lector; a male maroon Exceed, always wore a blue vest. Lector belonged to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a piercing on his right ear. Frosch; a female green Exceed, always wore a pink with black spots fog costume. Frosch belonged to a man with long black hair that covered his right eye, his eyes were red. The two men were also Dragon Slayers. White Dragon Slayer Sting, and Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue; the Twin Dragon Slayers, Skiadrum and Weisslogia's sons.  
I'm actually going to start after I joined Sabertooth…


	2. Chapter 2

"You are now a member of Sabertooth." The master said, as he placed the magic stamp on my forearm. On that day he was killed by Jiemma. He had a daughter named Minerva. He trained her to be a killer, day and night leaving her in a beast forest. Lexie, Minerva, and I were the strongest females in the guild  
"Who are you?" Master Jiemma asked two guys that entered the guild.  
"I'm Sting Eucliffe. I'm-"  
"How strong are you?" Master said cutting him off.  
"I'm very strong." He said looking away from master.  
"And you?" Master said looking at the other.  
"Rogue Cheney." He simply said.  
"Strength?"  
"Strong." 'Wow ether he isn't a talker or he is very nervous' master threw them the stamp and walked away. 'I must know them from somewhere, there smell I know it'.  
"Okay this one! We should take this one!" Lexie yelled quietly in my ear. "It requires two strong wizards to go to a city and beat up some trolls. It pays a lot too!" she continued as I watched the little maroon Exceed get his back stamped.  
"Alright where?" I asked.  
"This is the part I hate. We have to take the train three towns north from here." She said getting sort of blue from the thought of taking the train.  
"Well les go..." I said regretting saying I'd go with her. I hate riding trains well riding anything really. I'd always get motion sickness, but for some reason Nalu never gave me motion sickness, she could fly me anywhere. We got on the train and got to our seats. "Nalu make sure to wake me when we get there. I'm going to nap before we start moving." I told her.  
"Mikayla… Mikayla…" I suddenly started haring. "Wake up."  
"Ugh, I hate riding trains." I said.  
"Me too they suck." Lexie agreed.  
"Next time can we go somewhere closer so we can fly there?" I asked as I wobbled off the train.  
"But I wanted the pay. I need that money for rent!"  
"You know your gonna have to share that with me right?"  
"Oh yeah damnit." She said not looking as excited. Come to think of it you never seem to worry about rent?" She asked.  
"I built my house." I simply said. "Do you think the new guys are going to make it?" I asked.  
"Do you really think they are strong?"  
"I don't know. Master is pretty mean when you fail. But do they seem familiar to you?" I asked.  
"They smell like I know them, but I have no idea. I've never seen them before." She said putting her hair in a bun.  
"Are we that interesting to you?" Sting said popping out of nowhere swinging his arms around our necks.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked moving out from under his arm, abandoning Lexie under his arm.  
"Master told us to come on this mission, didn't know you were on it too." Sting said.  
"Well there goes rent…" Lexie said moving in the direction we were supposed to go.  
"It's okay you can have my part of the pay. I don't need it." I said catching up to her with Nalu in my arm, but when I got to her I put Nalu down so she could walk on her own. Sho and Nalu ended up walking with Lector and Frosch. Nalu always wore a black and white coat with a skirt so her tail could stick out.  
"Do I know you?" Sting suddenly asked, walking up to Lexie draping his arm over her again.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you before." She said back.  
"What's your name? You know ours. And why do you smell familiar."  
"Lexie Dragneel. I don't know how you know me or my smell." Lexie said getting irritated.  
"Dragneel… What about your name?" Sting said mumbling the first part.  
"Mikayla Granz. You smell like someone I know, I know I've never met you before though." I said. "You know a Dragneel?"  
"Yeah Natsu Dragneel he's a-"Sting started.  
"Dragon Slayer, Igneel told us about him." Lexie said cutting him off.  
"You know about Dragon Slayers?" 'The silent one speaks!' Rogue asked.  
"How could they not?" Sho started.  
"They are Dragon Slayers." Nalu finished.  
"Really?!" Sting and Lector yelled shocked.  
"Uh yeah, why so dramatic?" I asked looking around, because we entered a town. "Where are we supposed to go?" I asked Lexie.  
"Because, Rogue and I are Dragon Slayers too." Sting said more quietly following Lexie to a building.  
"Sting's the White Dragon Slayer and Rogue's the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Lector stated.  
"Frosch thinks so too!"  
"Wiesslogia and Skiadrum?" I asked.  
"Yeah how did you-"  
*SCREAMS IN THE DISTANCE*  
"Found you!" We hard we hard in the same direction. When we got there it was a group of trolls hanging all over girls. 'Why do they always go after girls?'  
"I know who they are." I said beating a troll without using my magic. "Let's get this over with, so we can leave." After we finished Lexie and I followed behind the guys that followed behind the girls, they showed us to the mayor. We told him how we defeated the perverted trolls. He gave us the reword money, and I gave my share to Lexie.  
"Thank you!" She said jumping with joy.  
"Why did you give her your money?" Sting asked putting an arm around my neck.  
"Is it really necessary for you to touch people when you talk to them? And I don't really need money." I said moving out from his arm.  
"Who doesn't need money? And you're so short! Lexie doesn't seem to mind." He said putting an arm around her.  
"Mikayla usually doesn't need money. And who said I didn't mind it?" Lexie said.  
"That's cute, ya know?" Sting said.  
"What's cute?" Lexie asked.  
"You are." Sting said almost too quietly, but we all hard him and stopped walking.  
"What did you say?" Lexie asked.  
"Nothing…" He said letting go of Lexie and walking a little faster. We got on the train; horrible train, and made it back to the guild.  
"Hey hotshot we need to talk." I said grabbing Sting's arm and dragging him to the back table where it was more privet.  
"What's up, Mikayla." Sting asked.  
"It's what you said to Lexie back there. Did you mean it?" I asked. "Do you like her? Don't worry I won't tell her what's going on."  
"Where is she?" Sting asked.  
"Over there arguing with Rufus and Orga, about who knows what. I hear you really like her." I said bringing his attention back to me.  
"How could you possible know that? I just met her and I haven't told anyone about it." Sting asked.  
"You're thinking about it, that's how." I said.  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
"It does if you have really good hearing. I can hear what you're thinking."  
"Really? Do it."  
"You're thinking how dumb this is."  
"Holy Shit!" Sting yelled.  
"Shh! Everyone is having a good time you'll ruin it and draw attention over here. This is a privet talk." I said putting my hands up to help.  
"Oh, right. So now that you know, what do you think? I mean you are her friend and all, but what do you think?"  
"For starters, you asked the same question twice. Second she is my cousin. Third she thinks you're hot."  
"She thinks I'm hot?"  
"Yeah, why do you think she never rejected you today? You two need to spend a whole day together. Get to know her Sting."  
"Alright, but how?"  
"Just ask her to hangout tomorrow, she will probably be begging me to hangout."  
"Alright deal."  
"What's going on?" Lector asked coming up behind Sting. "You didn't deal anything you know you're not going to win right?" He finished worried.  
"No Lector I'd be the only one getting hurt and I doubt that would happen." Sting assured him.  
"I have faith in him winning this one Lector." I told Lector.  
"What is Sting winning?" Rogue asked coming over to us too with Frosch.  
"It's a bet that if Sting fails I'm going to kick his ass so bad he will be feeling it years from now." I said giving Sting an evil glare.  
"Well what is it?" Lexie asked. 'Shit I can't tell her'  
"It's something you'll know if I pass or fail. But you'll have to wait till it's over for me to tell." Sting said. 'Thank goodness too because I didn't know what to say'.  
"You have one week to complete this, okay?" I said adding to it.  
"Fine with me, if what you say is true then it will be a piece of cake." Sting said shaking my hand.  
"Well I could have lied, but good luck." I said finally letting go of his hand.  
"Okay well I'll start right now. Come with me I'll need your help." He said grabbing Lexie's hand. "Lector can you stay with Frosch and Rogue? I don't want you to get hurt." He said looking at Rogue for an answer too. They both nodded and Sting took Lexie out the door.  
"Okay what just happen and why can't he take Lector?" Rogue asked.  
"I can only tell you privately and not in front of anyone else including: Frosch, Lector, Sho, and Nalu." I said grabbing Sho and Nalu. "Sho you'll be staying with me till I know you can go home."  
"Kayla," Sho started. "We actually have a problem at home."  
"She'll will be okay." I said.  
"So can you tell me?" Rogue asked.  
"Yeah, Nalu Sho stay here with Frosch and Lector." I said walking to the door with Rogue. Then suddenly I hard.  
"I think you like him." Nalu said quiet enough so that I could only hear her with my sound magic. I turned around and made a shushing motion with my hands and turned back around and walked out of the guild.  
"Can I trust you?" I asked crossing my arms. I don't usually use my sound magic for haring people's thoughts. The sun was setting and I don't usually leave Nalu out this late unless it's a mission, but the night as just beginning.  
"I hope you feel you can trust me." Rogue said.  
"Well you are close to Sting and you don't just get the title 'Twin Dragon Slayers' for nothing." I said.  
"What does that have to do with how I feel about you?"  
"You wanted to know about the bet."  
"Not really. I just wanted someone other than Sting to talk to."  
"So why me?"  
"You're a Dragon Slayer too, and you know who Skiadrum is."  
"He was good friends with Layla. And trained us against shadows."  
"Layla, Queen Dragon Layla?"  
"Yup, she trained Lexie and I." I said looking around noticing we ended up in the middle of nowhere and the moon was out. "The moon is pretty."  
"Yeah, it really is. I have a question." He said looking around not able to make eye contact.  
"What is it?"  
"Sting took Lexie because he loves her right?" he said looing away again.  
"Did you know?"  
"Sting said something to me before. Didn't think he would really do something."  
"Yeah, actually that's what our deal was about."  
"Oh that wasn't my question. I was just stalling, I'm not sure how to ask."  
"Well just ask, it's okay I'm not going to judge you for it." I assured him.  
"Um… well, how is it supposed to feel when you like someone?" H asked slowly and shy.  
"Well, you want to see them all the time and they make you happy. I guess that's how I feel when I see the guy I like." I said blushing looking away.  
"You like someone? Like; like, like?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah, he probably doesn't feel the same as I do." I said looking away.  
"Oh… can you tell me who it is? Maybe I can help…" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't think I should… I mean I barley know him; he barley knows me, but when I look at him he's so…" I said.  
"Oh… do I know him?" He asked looking like he was depressed.  
"Uh, if you didn't know him that would probably be bad." I said not looking at him.  
"Is it Sting too?" He asked still looking depressed.  
"Not Sting… quite the opposite actually."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really?" He asked looking surprised.  
"She means you stupid." Lexie said from behind me, I turned around fast enough to where I almost lost my balance. When I saw them sting had his arm around her 'maybe he already did it'.  
"Maybe next time you make a deal about me you should tell me." Lexie added.  
"Sorry… I-" I started.  
"Me?" Rogue asked.  
"I completed that deal by the way." Sting said proudly.  
"Me?" Rogue repeated.  
"Well, we'll go back to the guild and give you two more alone time." Sting said dragging Lexie back under his arm to the guild.  
"That was fast…" I said trying to change the subject that Rogues mind was on.  
"Please don't change the subject… please tell me what she means…?" He said hiding more behind his hair. "Please…" He finished with a shaky voice.  
"Yeah, well I guess it isn't a secret anymore." I said trying to back away, but instead I was pulled into a hug.  
"Thank you…" He whispered.  
"Huh?" I said finally accepting the hug.  
"I feel the same. I didn't think anyone would like me…" He continued to whisper in my ear.  
"Good, I…" I was cut off again.  
"Rogue!" Frosch yelled, running with Nalu.  
"Frosch." Rogue said pulling away from me but not completely letting go of me, by keeping an arm around me.  
"Master wants you back at the guild." Nalu said pointing at Rogue.  
"Frosch thinks so too!"  
"Okay." He said dragging me along the way Sting dragged Lexie along.  
"Are you two together now or what?" Nalu asked as she walked next to us.  
"Uh…" I started  
"I would like to be in a relationship with Mikayla, but I'm not sure how I should ask her." Rogue said to Nalu, still holding me under his arm.  
"Today is the start of your relationship okay?" Nalu asked.  
"Frosch thinks so to!"  
"Only if that is okay with her?" Rogue more like asked me more than Nalu.  
"Only if that's okay with him." I said.  
"Then it's settled we are together." Rogue said letting go of me and opening the doors to the guild.  
"Fairy Tail is going to participate in the Grand Magic Games this year, so I want good results out of you. New members participate as well. I want: Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Yukino Aguria. Do not fail me!" Master said and walked away.  
"You are not going to be in them?" Rogue asked me.  
"You five are the newest members, and that's kinds his thing putting new members in to test their strength." I said walking to the table in the back I was sitting at earlier, this time not alone with Sting; Nalu, Rogue, Lexie, Sho, and Lector too.  
"Lexie you have to talk to Lexi about your problem." Sho said.  
"Oh right, I need to move in. My landlady kicked me out for not paying on time."  
"I gave you the money what did you do with it?" I asked.  
"I was too late I gave it to her but she is hella mean!" Lexie said pulling the money out and putting it on the table.  
"This isn't the first time you were this late." I started.  
"She can come stay with Lector and me." Sting said.  
"No it's okay Mikayla's got a big house with more than enough space!" Lexie said with a pink face.  
"Awe come on, we could hangout more, and get to know each other better." Sting said getting really close to her.  
"You pervert!" Lexie said pushing him by the face making him fall out of his seat onto the floor.  
"What did you do that for?!" Sting asked getting up as fast as he can.  
"For one; we are in public, two pervert, and three boundaries." Lexie said crossing her arms.  
"Is that a no?" Lector asked  
"Fine I'll come over but I won't stay." She said holding her hand out to me, I took out my keys and handed one of them to her.  
"Don't lose it." I said.  
"Alright!" Sting and Lector yelled, dragging Lexie and Sho out.  
"Well I guess it's time to get Nalu home, and by the looks of it Frosch fell asleep too." I said shifting a sleeping Nalu in my arms.  
"I'll walk you home." Rogue said holding his hand out to me, and I gladly accepted it. "Which way?" I just pulled him in the right direction and soon he let go of my hand. "I live here, didn't think we would walk past it. Hold on let me put Fro down." He said unlocking the door and leading me to the couch and disappearing down the hallway. Next thing I knew I was waking up…  
I rolled over to meet a face full of a nice smell and I cuddled closer to it. Then I heard a light chuckle. Rogue.  
"I'm sorry…" I said moving away a little bit to look up at him.  
"It's alright. Good morning." He said kissing my forehead.  
"Moring." I said burring my face into the pillow. "Wait!"  
"You fell asleep on my couch. I brought you here, the couch isn't as comfortable." Rogue said pulling me closer to him. "I don't want to get up yet." He finished mumbling in my hair. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Kayla, Rogue." Nalu asked through the door.  
"Does she know what's going on?"  
"Yeah, she woke up when I was moving you, and I showed her to Fro's room." He said crawling out of bed. "Come on let's get breakfast." He said sitting on the end of the bed and leaning towards me. "Get up, lazy." He finished chuckling lightly when I rolled my eyes.  
"Uh… Rogue." I called to him before he completely walked out the door. "When did I?"  
"My shirt?" He said pointing at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"I handed it to Nalu and she put it on you. At first I was going to do it but she insisted." He said walking away. It covered my perfectly, I got up and followed him to the kitchen-living-room combo the only thing separating them was a counter where the sink was, that I totally didn't notice the first time I was in here. It wasn't much just a small kitchen, not even a dining table. He went to the kitchen while I went to the living-room with Nalu and Frosch, they were watching a video.  
"What are you watching?" I asked the two Exceeds.  
"Dun no." They both said.  
"What's that?" Rogue asked pointing at something as he handed me a plate of food.  
"What is what?" I said grabbing the plate.  
"On your leg."  
"Hm? My scar?"  
"Yeah."  
"It happen when I lost my real mom."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said putting smaller plated on the living-room table for the Exceeds and grabbing his plate sitting next to me. I didn't eat much but I could just pay him back later.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm guessing you need to get a change of clothes?" He asked grabbing the plates.  
"Uh, yeah can I borrow this?" I said gripping the shirt in my hands.  
"I guess you can have it." He said leaning over the couch and kissing my temple, which made me blush.  
"U-uh I should probably get home to change."  
"How far away do you live?"  
"Not that far from here, like one block north."  
"The only thing north of here is a castle."  
"I built that 'castle'."  
"Wow, no wonder you didn't need that reward money."  
"Yeah, but I would have taken it if she didn't need to pay her rent." I said putting my shoes on waiting for Rogue to put his on.  
"I want to know more about you, I enjoy hearing your voice." Rogue said.  
"Frosch too!" Frosch said following me out and down to the sidewalk, waiting for Rogue and Nalu to catch up.  
"Alright, lets actually see that 'castle looking place'." Rogue said grabbing my free hand; since I didn't have any pockets, I was holding my stuff in the other. As we walked up to the gate I opened a brick from the brick wall and pulled out a key and opened the gate.  
"This is so crazy you actually a boy home! And you didn't come home last night!" A women in maid cloths and had green hair opened the front door for me.  
"Mei; this is Rogue, as well as his Exceed Frosch. Rogue, frosh this is Mei."  
"Nice to meet you!" Mei said letting us in. "anything you need just yell." She finished.  
"Frosch needs to potty!" Frosch said.  
"Oh come on!" I said walking under some stairs and threw a door in a room with purple walls. "Right in there, Frosch." I said pointing to the bathroom.  
"So this is how you live?" Rogue asked.  
"Yeah I don't really spend much time here though, it's really just a place to sleep and wash."  
"She didn't completely build this place a lot of it she did though. This room happens to be the smallest room in the house." Nalu finished after I replaced Frosch in the bathroom.  
"Out of all the rooms why is this one the smallest?" Rogue asked Nalu.  
"Her mom originally started the house with big dreams, Kayla just finished. It's in her mom's Will to keep the house and have it be Kayla's." Nalu told him.  
"Before I lost her, she always talked about how she wanted it finished!" I yelled from the bathroom putting on my pants and walked out.  
"Just pants and my shirt?" Rogue asked me as I fell on the bed behind him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and since the bed is so big he didn't even bounce when I flopped down.  
"Yeah, it's not a problem is it?"  
"No, it's fine."  
"Nalu why don't you take Frosch to all your favorite places in the house?" I asked her  
"Alright, come on!" Nalu said very excited.  
"You wanna see it too?" I asked Rogue.  
"Yeah, I would like too." Rogue aid but as soon as the door was open we heard…  
"Sting don't! Mikayla will kill me then you if you ate that!" Lexie's voice boomed in the entry way, and since my room wasn't that far away from there I heard it clear.  
"Sting you probably shouldn't come into someone's house… uh castle and eat things." Lector said trying to help.  
"If you value your life you really shouldn't, you wouldn't want to mess with her." Sho continued to help.  
"Put it down do you have any idea how much that means to me?" I said scaring all four of them.  
"I'm sorry, I was just joking." Sting said putting it down, it was just a stupid white vase, I'm not exactly sure how I got it.  
"Did you come home last night?" I asked Lexie.  
"No, but we stopped by Rogue's this morning and he didn't answer." Lexie started.  
"And by the looks of it you two were together last night, you do have his shirt." Sting finished.  
"She fell asleep on my couch. We stopped by there since it was on the way, Frosch had fallen asleep." Rogue said coming up behind me, resting his arms on my shoulders and his head above mine. "Speaking of Frosch where do you think they went?" He finished resting his cheek on my head.  
"Hopefully they stayed inside, Nalu still gets lost outside." I said pointing behind me as much as I can. "Let's go find them." I said grabbing Rogue's hands from over my shoulders and started walking.  
"So this is where you live?" Sting asked.  
"I do she has her place and only comes when she needs too. I don't know why she doesn't just come live here." I said walking into the ballroom. "Nalu!" I yelled heading down a long hallway and up some stairs.  
"It feels bigger than it looks." Lector said then we heard music.  
"Found them." I said suddenly turning almost tripping Rogue, entering a room filled with all things music.  
"Frosch really likes this place Rogue." Frosch said.  
"Then you'll both have to come back, right?" I asked picking up the two Exceeds from the middle of the room.  
"Maybe we will." Rogue said grabbing Frosch from my hands.  
"Hey do you guys know when the Grand Magic Games are?" Sting asked randomly.  
"Three months from now." Lexie said. "It's usually the same time every year."  
"I'm surprised Fairy Tail is doing them again. Turns out Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers: Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, and Laxus Dreyar, are back. Same with others like their old master and Erza Scarlet. I'm looking forward to find Guildarts and Laxus." I said.  
"Why them?" Sting asked.  
"Because they are probably Fairy Tails strongest members."  
"Why strong people?" Rogue asked.  
"Because Kayla is very strong and only getting stronger." Nalu said.  
"Not very many people have seen her fight." Sho finished.  
"I have!" Lexie said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Of course you have you're her best friend or something." Sting said.  
"Not just that lover boy. She is my cousin, remember?" I said grabbing Rogues hand and by that time it was lunch time so I took them to the dining hall.


End file.
